Sneaking Upon Midnight Draco Malfoy
by Paxes
Summary: Draco has always been in charge whether he is at school, parties or whatev.Thing is, he is always the center of attention. Not in home, though, not with his cousin there. Now that Lestrange is forced to go to Hogwarts, how is he supposed to keep his crown
1. Introduction

I was lying on my bed, having the best dream I had in months, when someone started to shake me. I thought it was nothing since it had stopped briefly, though within less than minute it started to shake me again, this time harder.  
I heard someone murmur my name.  
Wait a second, who the fuck is in my room?  
I questioned myself after listening this sound for a minute or so, and frankly,I wasn't in a good state to actually be able to tell whether or not there was someone for sure- I mean was so into my dream that I completely ignored the sound and whatsoever that might have caused it.

Hell, isn't it going to stop anytime soon?  
Yeah, I dont really care if someone is shaking me as long as I'm in this sleepy state I was in.  
I took one of my hands out from underneath my pillow and slapped what was causing me so much annoyance, just to hear an 'ouch' in response.  
Ignoring it once again I put my hand back underneath my pillow, smiled to myself proud that I'd managed to make that so flippin' annoying sound stop, and went back to my own fairytale. Well, I did, atleast until...

"Damn you, Lestrange!"  
"Ouuuuuuuuuch!" I said when someone shoved me hard off my own bed after cursing me. I hit my back in the cold marble floor and felt a pain rise throughout my body. No longer after I'd realized what had happened, I heard someone laughing hysterically.  
Oh for the love of Merlin!

I didn't need to even stand up to have a look in who'd pushed me ever so gently off and laughing so sweetly about it. It must be my cousin Malfoy, who I loathe as much as a mudblood, ok, _almost_ as much as a mudblood.

"Damn you, Malfoy!" I yelled, standing up rather angry. "What the hell is your fucking problem?"  
"That's how you greet your cousin after such a long time?" He asked, smirking.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized.  
He directed his eyes to me awkwardly, afterall I was wearing practically nothing, and waited till I'd finally sat on my bed, wrapping myself back in the blankets, knowing that I was up to something.

In a blink of an eye, I shoved him off my bed, just as hard as he had done to me.

"Do you think it's better now?" I laughed coldly closing my eyes.  
"I'll get you back for this." He said after standing up himself and sitting back on my bed, regaining his composure.

At this point I was already half way back to sleep.  
"You're not getting back into sleep."  
I snored at his comment, then muttered, "Wanna bet?"

"Lestrange, hear me out. Your ever-so-sweet mother ordered me to come up here to wake her princess up and make sure she will be downstairs to have breakfast with her before she leaves," He informed dryly. "And I'm just not in the mood to wait 'till you feel like it."  
"Whatever, as if she could care less..." I muttered to myself, though I knew Malfoy had heard me.

He didn't say anything else for awhile; he knows what it is like to never have anyone who really cares for us, especially our own family.

Though, not much longer after, he got up from my bed and opened the curtains, revealing the sunlight which completely lightened up my room, and manage to blind me, mind you.

"C'mon Lestrange," He finally declared, "the sooner you get there, the sooner she'll be gone."

I had to admit, he was right.

"Ok ok, I'm going, lemme just get dressed." I spoke as I got up from my bed, still wrapped in my sheets and made my way towards my closet and picked up some of my clothes. I went straight to my bathroom, not even bothering to look at my cousin's face.

Despite the fact that he reminds me of myself, because honestly, we're way too much similar for my liking, I've seen this face uncoutable times before, and the more I see it the more I want to puke.  
I exited the bathroom after quickly dressing myself, and of course, putting a tiny bit of makeup. Malfoy looked at me up and down before stated.

"You've changed."

Oh, how intelligent of him.

I looked at him for the first time in this holidays and it surprised me to see that I wasnt the only one who features were different.

It was exactly a year since I'd last seen him. I didn't expect him to grow, and I suspect he hadn't expected me to look any different either.

How a year can change a person, huh? I mused rhetorically.

"So have you."

He smirked at me and offered his hand. I took it gracefully and made one of my famous remarks in that annoying sarcastic way.

"Still a gentleman, I see?" With his smirk still plastered over his face, he retorted.

"Still the same sarcastic bitch, I see?" I glared playfully at him, grinning, and we went to the dinning room, side-to-side, where our breakfast was supposed to be being served.

"It was about time Isabella!" My mom exclamed, annoyed, her hands shaking dramatically in the air.  
"Sorry mother." I apologized, and when she wasn't looking, I rolled my eyes.

Such a bitch.

I sat at the enormous table and made my plate without having a second glance at my mother.

"Isabella, I'm going back to the quarters and I expect you to behave while in this house, if Lucius or Narcissa contact me to inform me that my daughter has been doing things that she shouldn't have, you will suffer the consequences. I hope you remember last time."

I shrugged remembering what she did to me last time, when I thought that burning some of Lucius' papers would be really funny, and in fact it was, his face was priceless, indeed.

Unfortunately, the least funny part was when I got caught. Even though Malfoy said it was his bad (and I still ask myself why) they didn't believe him and used the veritaserum on us, so I was kinda forced to tell the truth, otherwise I sure as hell would have let him blame himself for everything.

Hello, what did you expect? My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, need I say more?

Lucius was furious, and even with aunt Narcissa telling him not to contact mother, he did, she bursted into the house shooting fire from her eyes & casted the cruciatus curse upon me, I don't remember anything else until a week later, when I finally woke up.

I nodded and she smiled, revealing that evil smile.

"Well, I also have something to tell you, and it's such a great surprise." She stated devilishly.

Oh no, what is it now?

* * *

Just a little intro for you guys!

Hope yah like it!

Love always-

ISSIE;


	2. Saving Lives

"I hope you had said you goodbyes properly to your friends, because you won't be seeing them anymore."

I froze.

"I beg your pardon?" I said disbelivingly.

"You heard me, you are not going back to Connaissance, you're going to atend Hogwarts with Draco."

My jaw dropped, no **literally** dropped.

There's no way I'm going to this stupid disgusting school, with that excuse of people!!

Draco who had done the same as me, let his fork fell on his plate making an sharp sound.

"What do you mean 'going to Howarts with Draco?'" He asked.

"Mom! You must be kidding me! I'm not going to that dirty school!!"

"Yes, you **are** going, and it's not open for discussions. I'm leaving now." She said decisivingly with clenched teeth. "Oh and Draco dear, your parents ask me to tell you that they will only be back late tonight." With those last words and a loud _crack_ she disappeared without even glancing back at me or saying goodbye nor anything for that matter.

I was far from furious, how dared she?! This is _MY_ life!! She has already changed it _too_ much! I've always accepted whatever she wanted me to do or practise, but change me from my _school_? That's _WAY_ too much!

"Lestran-"

"Shut the fucking up Malfoy!" I yelled and stood up shoving the chair away making a loud thud.

Not a second later a lot of objects were flying in the room and splashing on the walls. "She has no _right_!" I bellowed making more and more things fly around.

"Lestrange you need to calm down!"

I turned to him, my eyes getting red.

"_You_ don't tell me what to do!" All the objects splashed at once. Malfoy's face turned white, it's true he had barely seen this side of me, especially the side that can destroy every inanimated object without much effort, but I didn't expect him to get even more pale than he already is.

"I know she has something planed for me! She and the Dark Lord! It's all his freaking fault!"

More objects started soaring. I yelled some more, cursing the Dark Lord and my mother all at the same time, and making a huge mess of the dinning room.

"I'm _NOT_ going! _NOT_ goi-"

Suddenly I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist & kick me down to the ground, making me close my eyes; after that I heard a big _splash_ that almost made me go deaf.

I slowly opened my eyes to see two beautiful blue-gray ones gazing directly back at me. It seemed like there was nothing around us, just me and they owner...

_WHAT.__THE.HELL?_

I diverted my gaze from Malfoy and shoved him away from the top of me, standing up.

"What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy?" I yelled at him regaining my composure.

He seemed to be lost for words himself, but no longer after that, he was brushing the durst off of him and standing up himself.

"If you haven't realize yet, what I'm sure that you haven't, our chandelleir had almost hit your-fucking-self Lestrange!" He yelled back angrily. I glared at him and looked around.

He was saying the truth, the floor was covered with pieces of crystals, and there was no longer a chandelleir illuminating the room.

"Oh..." Was all I could utter.

Dammit! He has just saved my life! Now he's gonna shove it on my face forever!

"Next time when I tell you to calm down you _better_ listen to me, because I won't be repeating it, neither will I save your stupid arse again!" He was still angry.

Why is he so angry, anyway?

"As I've already told you, _never_ tell me what to do, and besides, you could have let it fall on me, this way I would have learnt to control my nerves! Why do you always have to play the fucking hero? And to think you say Potter is a attention-seeker" I retorted and stormed off the room going to nowhere special. On my way, I found Blaise entering the house and shoved him going out of this damned mansion.

"Ouch! What's wrong with you Lestrange?"

Blaise cursed me but I didn't even turned to apologize, the Lestranges never apologize to anyone and not even if this anyone is a Zabini; one of our best mates.

Blaise is the boy I've had a crush on for years, not anymore though, I always thought he had a thing for me, well, most of the boys do, and I'm not sorry for not be one of those girls who say that are fat, ugly etc, etc, because, well, I'm _not_.

I know I'm beautiful and I know that boys think I'm hot and wonderful, and to be truthful, I really _am_.

Blond, hair going down my waist, blue-gray eyes, curvy+athletic body, what else is there to say?

Anyways, back to the topic, I have no idea why we hadn't have anything all this years...

He made his way to the dinning room, after all he had seen me going out of there and being the smart pants he is, might had deducted Malfoy was there with me.

"'Sup man?" He greeted Malfoy while looking at the mess the dinning room was left at.

"Zabini" Malfoy aknowledged his best friend after awhile.

"What's wrong mate? What's happened here? I've just seen your pleasantly cousin walking out of here all pissed, oh, and by the way, she's hotter than ever, huh?!" Blaise commented and Malfoy glared at him.

"Don't you dare try anything with her!" He sort of yelled, again feeling his blood boil.

"Chill man! I've never done! Thanks to you, ofcourse! And what's gotten into you? Oh yeah, that strange _effect_ Isabella has on you."

Malfoy clenched his fists and glared daggers back at Blaise.

"She has no effect on me!" He yelled and puched the table next to him. Blaise walked backwards fearfully.

"Ok, ok..But seriously now, what happened to make you both so angry?"

"That prat got all angry 'bout what aunt Bellatrix told her and after she was gone, Lestrange started splashing things. Suddenly I noticed the chandellier swinging itself just above that biotch and tossed myself onto her, kicking us both down on the ground & away from where the chandelleir splashed down."

Blaise frowned at his friend. "Well, you've probably saved her life, but I still can't see why you're so angry." He stated wisely.

"I wasn't done." Malfoy answered curtly. "We went to the floor together and when she opened her eyes..."

"Yes?"

Blaise asked since Malfoy had stopped talking without realizing it. When he did though, he cleared his throat and went on.

"After a moment or so, she shoved me away and started yelling at me! That hot-tempered chick! I've _saved_ her life! S-a-v-e-d! Dammit!"

"Yeah yeah, that's what she is, though a wonderful one. When did she arrive?"

"Yesterday, at dawn..it was about 4 or 5, I'm not sure." He replied calming down.

"She's changed...though, she's just the same biotch." He shrugged smirking to himself, then changed the subject. "Anyways, watcha doin' today?"

"Nothing planed, why?"

"Well, I've asked Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bullstrode & Nott to come over."

"You're kidding me! You can't have possibly invited Parkinson." Malfoy said frustrated.

"Yes I did and they might be just getting in here."

"Awwwch!!" Both Blaise & Malfoy turned to where the noise came from.

"And it seems that our dearest Lestrange has already made herself home." Blaise added with a sly grin on his face. "She never disappoints me." Even Malfoy laughed at this, after all I've always made fun of Pansy, she was one of the most annoying girls I've ever met, and yet the best to be made fun of, I mean, I just couldn't let her go like she wasn't such a...Parkinson.

"Drakiiieeeeee!!" Screeched Pansy, shaking hers hands on the air dramatically while running towards Malfoy. "Did you see what she did to me?! Make she pays! Make she pays!"

When Blaise looked at her, he started to laugh uncontrollably, I made her nose turn into a pig one, and if you ask me, it didn't make much of a difference, oh and yeah, her ears were just like those pig ones too. She glared at him and turned to Malfoy who was laughing his arse off himself.

"Make she pays Drakiee!" Draco shrugged at the sound of his nickname and shoved Pansy away.

"You know, that's something I _certainly_ wanna see." I said matter-of-factly, standing in the doorway, with my feet and arms crossed wearing a huge smirk. Everybody turned their gaze at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh and Blaise, I didn't mean to shove you, you know, but you just _happened_ to be on my way..." I said innocently still smirking. Blaise smirked back and nodded.

"Nevermind." I winked at him and glared at both Pansy & Malfoy.

"Forgot my wand." I simply said moving from the doorway and going gather my wand, exiting the room again after doing so.

"Hey, Bella!" I turned.

"Yes?"

"We're playing Quidditch, wanna join us?"

I shrugged.

"Why not?"


	3. Quidditch Rows

Where is this fucking stupid ball? Why does it have to be so friggin' small?!

Damn!

I was flying on my broom, looking frantically for the Snitch, but just coulnd't find it anywhere. I looked at my left,

Nothing.

I turned to my right,

There was Malfoy, looking for the same thing as myself.

If he thinks he's gonna beat me, he's utterly mistaken!

I stopped in midair and looked at the little 'score' which I've conjured, that showed me that our team was loosing,

Damn!

Suddenly a tiny golden flash passed in front of my eyes.

Yes, there it was, the Snitch.

I gazed at Malfoy and he seemed to had seem it as well, though, before he could do anything about it, I tossed myself towards where it was going.

I had already stretched my arm, I was an inch away from that friggin' thing, when I felt someone pushing me off my broom, and considering that I was gripping it with only one hand, I slid off of it, being still up by just one hand, which was supporting my whole body only by gripping tightly on the stick. By this time everyone's eyes were on us.

"Don't take it personal Lestrange; let's just let the best of us win, shall we?"

Don't take it personal?! Don't take it _fucking_ personal!?

I mounted on my broom at once and glared daggers at Malfoy's back.

"You are on" I muttered furious to myself heading as fast as my broom would allow me towards him.

I was so fast then all I could see seemed to be a blur, I focalizated on his back and shoved him hard there, making he fall over.

"Lestrange!" He was bellowing my name all the while he was falling. I didn't even look at him, the first thing I did, and let's say it was really, astonishing fast, was catch the snitch.

I caught it and put it in my pocket, diving towards Malfoy.

I made him stop in midair, upside down, only an inch from the ground and slower made my way towards him.

"Isn't it fun Malfoy," I said casually in the most cynical way, as though he hadn't screamed like a kid, or cursed myself badly. "how I always happen to be the best?" I finished my sentence with my trademark, or in another words, smirking, triumphantly.

Everyone started laughing and I bowed doing the same as them and showing that I'd caught the Snitch.

"Lestrange! Lestrange! Lestrange!" They cheered while coming towards me and picking me up. I smiled proud of myself, going with them to the manor leaving Malfoy behind, as if he wasn't even there, or else, the owner of the house.

* * *

"You think so? For the better?" I asked Blaise seductively.

We had entered the manor and headed to one of the bazillion living rooms it has. The fireplace was on, though it wasn't even that cold.

I don't know if I've mentioned that, but Pansy had left when Malfoy didn't do anything to help her, or how she was screaming to him to make me pay, however you prefer, Bullstrode, being the sucker tails she is, ran after Parkinson to gave her some support, since her bestfriend's boyfriend hadn't done anything to help her.

Oh, yeah, they think Malfoy is her boyfriend, but you know, they're the only ones who think that, because Malfoy's always saying how annoying and stupid Parkinson is, despite the fact that she's the ugliest girl he has ever seen, _IF_ it can even be called a 'girl'.

"For sure, how could you've changed, if it isn't for the better?" He replied in the same way.

"The same charming boy, aren't you Blaise?"

"If you're saying." He smirked and so did I.

Suddenly I felt someone grabbing my arm forcefully and dragging me away from Blaise, though, he stood up and went towards me.

"Draco, you're hurting her!"

Pluh-esea, I've been under worst situations, believe me.

"Don't put your butt where it's none of your business Zabini." Draco warned treatingly.

"She _is_ my business."

"Don't you dare!"

They kept swearing to each other and it was making me crazy.

"Will you two shut the hell up already?" I howllered angry. Their eyes shot wide; Malfoy's going back to normal not a second later.

"Lestrange, we're going to talk, _now_!" He demanded in his low, yet dangerous voice.

I rolled my eyes, said 'whatever' and followed him.

We ended up on his room. I made my way to his bed and sat on it.

"Yes?" I said in that annoying sweet voice while blinking my eyelashes quickly.

"Who the fuck you think you are? This is _MY_ life! They are _MY_ friends!"

"Well, lovely cousin, if you haven't realized it yet, it's going to bein _MY_ life too!" I remarked bitterly.

Does he really think I'm enjoying this? That I'd love to leave my friends behind and make new ones, _his_, to be more precise?

He narrowed his eyes to me, and I did the same. He came closer to me and shoved me on the wall, grabbing my wrists tightly above my head, so I couldn't move, and just to make things clearer I was right between his...muscular body and the wall.

I could feel his breath on my neck, his body rubbing against mine. He whispered on my ear.

"You better watch your back Lestrange, I am _not_ kidding."

Really?

Then _I_ whispered on his ear.

"Why Malfoy? Afraid I'll steal your _crown_?" I smirked venomously. He shoved me hard, this time away from the wall, and took his hand off me as if I had some contagious desease; this man, made my smirk grew even more.

"Now, if you excuse me..." I turned my back to him, and I could never imagine what Malfoy was about to do.

He pulled me closer to him and looked straight into my eyes, we looked at each other for a while, when our eyes locked.

This time I was scared, even though I didn't show it, I was. He changed his gaze to my lips, then back to my eyes, doing this back and forth some more times.

What...is..going on?

He got even more close when...

* * *

Uh-lalah!

What's gonna happen?!


	4. LoveBirds?

"Isabella, is everything- Whoa..Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you.." Blaise pushed the door open and I pushed Malfoy far away from me.

We both were quite surprised of what was about to happen, though I hid it pretty well, I just regained my composure the sooner Blaise entered and replied not a second later.

"Disturbing us? You would never do such a thing Blaise." I said seductively while I smirked coming close to him. "Actually if you'd like --"

"Zabini, get the fuck out of here, _now_!"

"I'll go with you" I whispered to him and we re-opened the door which had closed itself after Blaise had entered there.

"No, you stay here!" Malfoy demanded.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You?" I said cockly.

"Exactly." He said smirking.

Urrrgh! _MY SMIRK_!!

"What else is there to say? I think we've already made our points perfectly clear." I said sternly.

Plus I'm not feeling like talking to you...uhn...let's say, _ever_ again?

Damn right you are!

He just glared at me but said nothing. I took that as the end of our previous conversation, turned to Blaise nodding my head and getting away from that place as soon as my feet let me.

Now tell me, what the fucking _shit_ was that?

* * *

"Are you okey?" Blaise asked me after we had left Draco's room.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I stated when I got back to reality.

"You sure I didn't interrupt anything back there?"

"Ofcourse not! Besides what was there to be interrupted? My yelling at my cousin, no big shit."

I felt Blaise's eyes on me and looked at him, he was smiling.

What a pearly smile he has!

I raised my eyebrow once again (this is sort of habit I have, so get used to it) and smirked afterwards.

As _if_ I was going to smile, pssh, I _never_ smile.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"You have no idea!"

"Let's go eat something then."

"Only if it's not here."

"Deal."

* * *

"I've never been in this place ever before, you said it's new?" I tried to start a conversation with Blaise, because he was starting to get on my nerves for staring at me so fucking much.

"Yeah, actually it was opened a week ago or something." He answered casually.

"Hmhm.." I nodded and looked around. It was simple and had nothing that could catch my attention, yet it seemed a lot comfortable, and in fact, it _was_.

"What can I get yah, lovebirds?" An old, creepy woman-like asked us.

TWO LOVE..BIRDS?

I couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity! **Love birds**? Oh, pluh-ease oldy!

"What's so fun?" Blaise asked me. I waved my hand nonchalantly.

"Nevermind." I said with a smile playing on my lips, though I never let is be seen.

Blaise and I had fun afterall, and for my utter surprise he like...never tried to kiss me! What's his fucking _problem_?

I'm seriously starting to think that he's gay or something!

"Yup, Krum really kicks arses!" I agreed with Blaise when we were getting 'home.'

As soon as we entered in the manor aunt Narcissa approached us with a fullsmile (that scared the shit out of me, mind you) and sparkling big blue eyes, just like Malfoys actually.

"Hi auntie." I complimented her.

Since I've got here I didn't happen to see her; she was sleeping when I'd arrived at dawn and we didn't want to wake her up.

So the one who was there to welcome us was none other than my favourite uncle (note the sarcasm) Lucius Malfoy, yes, I know what you are thinking, how pleasant, indeed it was and you have no idea of _how_ much.

"My dear good lord! How beautiful my little Isabella is! I can't believe you've grown that much in such a little amount of time! Merlin, you look so gorgeous! Remind me so much of myself!"

Now I know from where Draco inherited his big ego!

She said as she kissed me, hugged me and bowed to me.

Ok, maybe she didn't bow at me, but honestly, she was getting there.

Guess she really wanted to have had a daughter, and with Malfoy as her son, who could blame her?

No one for shoo.

"Err—Thanks aunt." I said quietly while giving Blaise 'wtf' face. He laughed at the situation.

Man, I'm almost 17 now and she still treats me as a little kid.

"Oh, hi Blaise dear." She added when she noticed Blaise standing beside me. "And where's my Draco?"

Ahn...

HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?

"No idea aunt, sorry."

"What? Hasnt he gone out with the both of you?" She asked surprised.

"Nope."

She sighed.

"It would be so nice if you and Draco went out together, you'd make such a gorgeous couple, you know! Besides, our families would be united, and I would have such handsome grandchildren! Can you picture them? All blonde with blue eyes just like Draco and you? Oh, they would be such the angels."

Oh no, here she comes _again_!

Boy, she never gives up, does she?

Every year it's just the same.. 'won't you and Draco date anytime soon?' 'Can you picture your kids?' 'you'd make such a lovely couple'...

Yah know, the list goes on...

Too bad I _loathe_ him!

"Aunt, I'm pretty sure we've already talked about it aaaaaaaaand came to the conclusion that your son and I are way different from each other, _riiiight_?" I hinted annoyance.

So, if you nodd your head you'll prove me that you understand what I say and I'll give you a cookie, how does that sound?

"Oh," she replied disappointed. "anyway, have you packed your things? You and Draco are leaving tomorrow."

It would be very annoying if you hadn't explained yourself properly now, wouldn't it?

"Leaving tomorrow? Where are we going, it's like...the middle of the holidays?"

"Yeah, I know, I know, but Lucius and I are having some business stuff..to..attend... so we'll have to travel, and since this whole Hogwarts school thing is new for you, we decided that Draco could show you around there." She stated simply.

Business stuff to attend?

Bet Voldie's up to something..hmhm..wonder what it is...

_DESTROYING HARRY POTTER! _

_DESTROYING HARRY POTTER!_

**Scooooooore!!**

Urgh, this guy is just obsessed about him! Is he gay too?

"Have you told D-Draco breaths about it yet? I'm not sure he's going to enjoy this idea." I rose a brow.

Like...never.

"Actually...it was his idea primary. Such a lovely boy." She told me.

_WHAT?_

Gotta. Kill. Malfoy!!

I turned to Blaise with my brow still raised.

"You're sure going as well?" I asked hopefully.

There's no way I'm gonna stay in that...school with Malfoy all by...ourselves.

He gave me and apologetic look.

"Sorry, going to Paris with my family."

"Fuck." I muttered aloud.

"What did you say honeymoon?"

"Oh, nothing Ciss, mind to tell me where Mal- Draco is?" I faked a smile.

Urgh, I never knew it was that difficult to call Malfoy by his first name...

It's been so long! Anyway,

"His in his bedroom, well well, gotta go meet my husband, have fun kids." She said while hugging me and then hugging Blaise. "Cya tomorrow morning. Your things will be sent to Hogwarts in no time, since you couldn't go shopping for them yourselves. Bye."

_CRACK_.

Damned woman!!

"I better get going, besides I guess you feel the urge to..._talk_ to your cousin right now," Blaise stated wisely, smirking "Neither want I to hear you screams, the sounds of things crashing on his head or see your oh so sexy fury-filled eyes,"

Oh babe, little do you know you have never really seen them!

he stopped "actually I don't really mind seeing your sexy eyes." He smirked and so did I.

I leaned closer to him, and as though he was scared he took a step backwards.

Yes, he _IS_ officialy gay.

"Something wrong?" I asked still walking foward in my oh-so-seductively voice.

"N-no...Just..r-really gotta...go." He stuttered and disppeared of view.

Urrrgh!!

Ok, gotta evaluate my priorities now.

Kill Malfoy.

Yeah, that's totally what's on top of my list.


	5. Back To The Past

Isn't it nice? I mean, the fact that his bedroom is just across from mine? He's so _caring_, isn't he?

Narcissa told me that he made her promise that my room was going to be this one, she said he wanted to make sure that nothing bad was ever going to happen to me, and if it eventually happened to happen, he would be there to save me in the snap of her fingers.

Save me my _arse_!

He just said that so this way he would be able to annoy me _more_ than he normally does, not to mention to keep an eye on me and my plans, _jerk_.

Ofcourse I didn't let it drop like this, I mean, everytime I have the chance I make some mean comment about him or whatsoever that would annoy him.

Serves him effing right!

I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

Honestly, why do I even knock?

"C'min." He answered me through the door.

I opened it and entered in his room. I hand't been there since last holidays so I looked around a bit before looking at Malfoy.

Seems like he turned into someone really untidy.

Something that he does hate about me, ironic, isn't it true?

Oh, and just so you know, I can be the most organized person in the world, but just when I _want_ to.

And let's say...I _never_ do.

There were clothes spread on the floor, posters of his Quidditch favourite teams glued on his walls and etc. A boy room. You picture it.

When I finally directed my gaze to my cousin, I saw him lying on his bed with his arms crossed on the back of his head, wearing only his black boxers, oh man doesnt he look _waaaay_ hott.

"How sexy Malfoy." I said smirking.

"Only the best for you, my love." He replied.

"And I see you match your clothes with your underwear, isn't it so cute?"

I can see his anger rising, he couldn't hate anything more than to be called cute.

"I do not match clothes, neither am I cute."

My smirked grew.

"Don't worry hottie, I match too." I winked seductively at him.

Gosh, how I love to play games with him.

"As if you know how to match clothes." He pointed meanly, surely enough talking about the clothes I decided to wear today, while a smirk appeared on _his_ face.

"Are you insinuating something?" I raised a brow.

"You tell me."

I laughed evilly.

"You are implying that you don't believe I match my clothes?"

"No" He said and I looked intently at him. "I'm _sure_ you don't," he smirked, "all I'm saying is that I don't believe you match you underwear" He replied slyly.

I so know where he wanna get with that.

"Oh yeah?" I said very seductively and going towards his bed. He had already sat upright with his back resting against his pillow. So I just sat next to him.

I must admit, his abs were turning me on.

He nodded looking straight into my eyes.

"Will I have to show you?" I said innocently.

He eyes shot wide, I bet he never saw this coming.

"Surprised I can prove it?" I teased.

As soon as his eyes went wide, they became normal again, and as much as he tried not to show his enthusiasm he couldn't help himself and let it slid.

"Must admit this made me surprised. Still," he continued after a pause "you don't."

"We'll see about that."

I was wearing a red knee-length dress,

Red, my favourite color.

I realized that I'd need help to take it off, so why not having more fun and asking Malfoy to do that for me?

"Malfoy, would you mind?" I said pointing to the zipper at my back.

He smirked again, reached my back, and started unzipping it.

I still don't know why but at his touch on my skin I felt unwanted goosebumps raise on my spine. And it felt _incredibly_ wonderful.

Then, when he was about to finish unzipping me and consequently undressing me, I stopped him and moved away.

"Gosh, I've completely forgotten. Red and Black do not match, do they?"

"Yes," He told me eagerly eyeing me up and down.

"No, atleast not in the way we were talking about" I shrugged "What a pity..." I said looking victoriously, even if I hadnt won anything.

Playing games with Malfoy...RULES!

I flicked my wrist and zipped up my dress, smirking.

"Anyway, I didn't come here because of this..."

* * *

I can tell he is turned on, and it's not just because I believe so. 

smirks

"Need some ice?" I asked him smirking pointing to his baby and making my best not to laugh at the whole situation.

At this very moment he looked down and noticed that something had decided to make its presence noticed.

He growled and put his pillow over it.

"Don't play games with me Lestrange, you might as well get out hurt."

"Dont worry hun, I know how to play" I rolled my eyes worriedlessly. "Besides, no need to get that embarassed Malfoy, there's nothing I haven't seen before, loads of times" I rolled my eyes.

I know, I'm such the slut...get over it;

I could tell he was pissed, but all he did was remain his facial expression emotionless.

"Mind getting to the point Lestrange, I have yet to pack my things" He said smirking now.

"Oh dear cousin, that's _exactly_ why I am here for"

He motioned me to keep going, his smirking getting larger and larger at my every word.

"What the freaking hell were you thinking when you made that effing suggestion to aunt Ciss?!"

I yelled furious.

Mood swings, yes, got a problem with that?

Good.

"What? Is it so wrong to want to make your lil' cousin get to know the school before actually going to attend it?"

I know I'm getting red right now, and I also know that's exactly what he wants me to.

"First," I remained my calmness, he's not gonna get what he wants "lil' cousin my hott arse, you're only two months older than me which, by the way, doesn't mean a _thing_." I smirked "Secondly, you know that the second thing I despise the most is that stupid places full of _mudbloods_ you call school" I said disgusted.

He had the same face as mine, "tell me about it" then he smirked "and, pray tell, what is the first?"

This time _I_ smirked.

"You"

"So the feeling is mutual, then?" He asked.

"Ofcourse, even though I can't tell how anyone can despise me"

We both smirked.

"Stop stealing _my_ smirk Malfoy"

"Oh please, is there's any theif here sure enough it's you"

"Faggie"

"Oh shut up"

"Make me"

He stood up abruptly, walked slowly closer to me and put his hand over my mouth.

"Shush Lestrange, be a good girl, will you?"

Biotch.

"Babe," I started "not even if I _wanted_ I'd be a good girl" I smirked.

"Yeah, true" He smirked back to me.

Wait a second! That's not why I'm here for, dammit!

"Stop changing the fucking subject Malfoy!" I yelled and startled him.

Bi-polar for shoo.

"You're going to go _right_ now talk to your mother and tell her you've given up on that stupid idea of going to Hogwarts sooner than expected!"

He looked at me skeptically.

"No"

Excuse moi?

"What do you mean by no? I'm not giving a suggestion Malfoy, I'm ordering this"

"Too bad, you're not my boss, you don't _order_ me around" He spatted matter-of-factly.

"You're going there, _now_"

"You can't make me"

I rose an eyebrow; sure thing I can.

"If I were you Mafoy, I'd obey me"

He laughed, I mean, _laughed_ at my face! That little bastard!

"Make us a favor, go pack, I won't wait for you tomorrow"

I smirked and as soon as he noticed that he went saying;

"And when I said I'll not wait for you I mean that if you're not ready we'll go all the same, though you'll have none of your personal belongings there"

I growled.

"Fine" I said defeated. "but I'm not talking to you anymore" I said child-ish-ly.

What? I'm still a girl you know? I can act like that!

He only chuckled and shook his head.

We are cousins after all, arent we?

I went out of there and across from his room to my own.

"Little damned bastard" I swore "I hope he choke and die" I opened my trunk, stuffed my belongings there still cursing Malfoy to death and plotting some _really_ well-elaborated plans of how I could kill him slowly and painfully, when someone knocked on my door.

"C'min"

"Hungry?"

Yeah, it was him, again – Malfoy I mean.

Is he deaf or something? Which part of 'Im not talking to you anymore' he didnt get?

Well, it doesnt surprise me – he not getting what I said, he's too dumb!

I completely ignored him, and if there's anything that can make a Malfoy or a Lestrange go overpissed, this thing is for sure to be ignored.

"Lestrange?"

Keep ignoring him.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Well, duh.

"Fuck _Isabella_, stop it"

I turned immediatedly at the sound of my first name.

He never, _never_ calls me by my first name, he never did, not even when little kids.

"Excuse me?"

He seemed to be as shocked as I was, and thats _saying_ something.

"I said 'fuck Lestrange, stop it'"

"No, you said...Isabella"

"Did not"

"Oh shut up you know you did"

"Well, what if I did?" He tried to look skeptical but I knew better, he was faking this calmess to hide the awkwardness.

"Never knew we were on first name terms"

"We are not" He replied.

I rose my brow.

"Alright, but just for tonight okey, this is, if you come and eat with me"

I pondered for a minute.

Eat with him? Tonight? First name terms...

Uhn...sounds interesting enough.

I smirked.

"Sure"

"Its a truce then?" He asked raising his eyebrow himself.

"Just for tonight"

"Deal"

We shook hands.

A historic moment, no doubt. Pity no one was there to witnesses it.

Thinking of it again, its a _relief_ no one had actually seen it.

"So..." He started awkwardly "Where yah wanna go?"

"You are the one taking me, you decide" I said matter-of-factly.

"Alright then" He smirked "Mind going by car?"

"That..._muggle_ thing?" I squeezed my eyes as an attempt to show him my disgust.

"Yup, it works faster, afterall we cant Apparate and my manors floo network has been intercepted"

I made a disgusted face, but nodded nonetheless.

Anything to get something to eat.

"Urgh, just this once" I spoke hesitantly.

He nodded smirking and we went to his...car.

It looked quite okey if you ask me, but it was still a muggle stuff, so yeah, whatever.

BMW last model.

Ok, maybe its really something gorgeous, fancy and well, comfortable.

Merlin, what am I _saying_?

"Smooth isnt it? Brand-new, we can still smell the leather"

"Cant say you are wrong" I admitted somehow defeated.

"I am _never_ wrong, love"

"Oh please M- Draco" I said rolling my eyes.

He stopped for a second, I mean, really stopped, speechless.

"Something wrong, _love_?" I smirked.

"You...called me Draco"

"Oooooh, whats gonna happen to the world now?" I faked a worried and terrified expression and positionated my hand over my mouth.

He smiled, I mean, **s-m-i-l-e-d**, he _never_, by _any_ means smile.

And what shocked me the most was the fact that...I actually smiled...back.

"So, here we are" He said while I was still shocked, and what I saw next didnt help me either, the place he had taken me was so genuinely...beautiful.

"Draco, this is so..gorgeous"

He stared at me for some seconds, then looked to the place and smirked.

"Yes, it is"

I was still in awe when we were sat on the table, the waitress handing us the menu.

"Bella, you can blink now" He joked and I shook my head out of my trance.

"Oh" I blushed, and you know I dont usually blush "Its just that...I really liked the place"

"I could tell" He smirked.

"Oh quit it" I said laughing.

I had no idea what I should ask so Ma- Merlin this is weird- Draco chose for both of us.

_Then_ it hit me. Did he just call me...Bella?

"I guess you will like those, we've always had tastes alike" he commented and I nodded.

"True"

Awkward silence.

"Dont you think its odd?" I asked suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean the first name terms thing, I cant recall we calling ourselves by the first name since.." I paused "ever"

"Not true, I remember when we were kids, little _little_ kids, we used to call each other like Belle and Dray"

Why dont I remember this?

"Err—What happened then?" He shrugged.

"I guess we started getting...too much competitive"

"Yeah, makes sense"

We started talking and much for our surprise we got along pretty well and enjoyed ourselves alot.

We talked especially about our childhood, such good times, no worries, no big fights, no missions to accomplish...

He told me about my whinning things and about the little boys that tried to hit on me but he bravely shooed them off.

Then I told him how annoying it was when _he_ used to go complaining to his dad about every single thing, and howI made the girls thought he was a jerk so they would keep some distance from my lovely cousin.

Lovely being in a past tense sentence, if you may.

Possessive, anyone?!

* * *

"Hey Draco, this night was very...funny" 

"Yeah, sure thing it was"

I never thought I was going to have fun with him, I was just thinking of how was I supposed to manage to put one of my plans into action, anyway,

"So err--"

Hate these awkward moments.

We got out of the car and went towards his manor.

We went to where our room were located and...

smiled to each other when we got in front of our rooms' doors.

I really dont like this.

"Dray?"

"Yeah, Belle?"

Just to make it clear for you, we decided that since we were on truce, there wouldnt be any harm to call each other the old nicks.

"It _never_ happened" I smirked.

"_Never_" He replied mirroring my smirk.

I looked at my _witch_ watch, mind you.

2:00 a.m

Whoa. Time flew tonight...

"Night..Malfoy" He seemed somehow sadly after he had heard those words left my mouth, but I couldnt tell this time, might as well be wrong.

"Sleep tight Lestrange"

Each of us made our way to our respective rooms and closed the door.

Its degradating how much fun I had today. Its annoying how gentleman-ish D- Malfoy acted.

And the worst of all...

Its infuriating how I loved when he called me _Belle_.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Review if possible, please!

hearts

Issie


End file.
